Secrets
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: When a string of murders leaves Team Gibbs clueless, two men turn up claiming to be FBI, wanting to help the investigation. But what are these two agents hiding and how does McGee know them? Will they catch the murderer in time before he kills again?
1. Prologue

Okay this is my first time writing both NCIS and Supernatural so please forgive me if I make some mistakes.

Prologue 

Tim walked into his apartment, unclipping his Sig from his belt and putting it in his drawer. It had been a hard days work and the case they had been working on for a week was finally closed, the murderer caught, with court next month. Tim hated court at least with h…his old job, he didn't have to go to court.

And speaking of his old job…

He walked into the closet and pulled down the empty shelf that acted as a handle and pulled down. His collection of automatic weapons, stakes, holy water and salt greeted him and he spent his afternoon winding down by going through inventory before sitting down to continue writing his next book.

The mixture of the two worlds that was his life sometimes amused even him.

He had just loaded his third piece of paper into his typewriter when he heard a clank coming from the other room.

He stood up, picking up his sig and walked into the room where the noise had come from.

"Hello?" he asked.

Rounding the corner he saw that his closet was open, as was his secret drawer.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself, he must not have clipped it properly.

He closed the drawer once more and turned around.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Okay, at the end of this chapter, you are going to know what it is. I know. This story isn't aimed at a new type of monster and how it is defeated by Dean and Sam. This story is…well you'll find out. **_

_Chapter One _

DiNozzo pointed the camera at the pile of sludge that was on the ground. The smell made him want to gag, but McGeek was just a few meters away and had shown no signs of nausea and no way in hell was he going to puke in front of McGee.

"Ducky, what could have caused _that_?" he asked turning away from the mush.

"I've no idea Anthony. It's definitely human flesh," said Ducky, sifting through it while Jimmy threw up in the bushes.

"The smell getting to you Tony?" teased McGee.

"Now Timothy," said Ducky disapproving of McGee's antics, "I would be surprised if it wasn't. It's even getting to me a bit."

McGee shrugged and went back to bagging and tagging.

"What do ya got Duck?" asked Gibbs, walking back into the house, where the body of the dead Petty Officer was.

"Well as I said to Anthony, it's definitely human but there seems to be no bones or muscle in the mixture," said Ducky picking up a nearby stick and putting it in the sludge and holding it up in the air so that it would plop back to the ground, "See it's mostly melted but you can see," he dug through a bit more and lifted up a bit of still intact skin, "some has not been completely melted."

"That is disgusting," said Ziva, walking out into the yard.

"Yes Ziva, personally I've never seen something like it," said Ducky.

"Nor have I Duck," said Gibbs.

"And our dead Petty Officer is still completely intact. This is not his skin," said Ducky.

Jimmy who had been in the bushes, walked forwards now and Ducky said, "Ah good. Mr Palmer, could you please go get a body bag and some shovels please."

Jimmy nodded and walked off, looking green again.

"McGee!" said Gibbs walking off.

"Yes boss?"

"Help Ducky. Ziva, DiNozzo-"

"Canvas the neighbourhood to see if anyone noticed anything," completed DiNozzo and he walked down the driveway with Ziva, notebook in hand.

A week later and three more murders later the team were at their wits ends. The pictures of the victims were up on the plasma and DiNozzo couldn't help but look at them.

The first, Petty Officer Denvin, dead for three weeks by Ducky's count, but witness's swore seeing him walking and talking only a couple of days prior to his body being discovered. And the sludge that had been found in the backyard looked human, smelt human had all the signs of being human, but according to Abby it wasn't human. They didn't know what it was.

The second victim had been next-door neighbour, who had discovered the body and the…other remains and then called 911. She had been killed the same way as the Petty Officer, throat slashed.

The third victim had been a teenager from across the street, who had been their first main suspect. He had hated the Petty Officer and had a telescope he used to spy on him, trying to catch him out on something illegal. McGee was trying to crack into his laptop but the hard drive was particularly damaged after it hadn't been secured properly in the back of the truck and had fallen on the cement after opening the door.

The murderer was killing off people that could help catch him, but the boy hadn't said anything when they had questioned him, but he had looked really scared.

"Maybe the boy was being threatened," voiced DiNozzo.

"Who, Mathew Elkins?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah, he looked scared of something when we questioned him."

"He was probably frightened of going to prison Tony," said Ziva.

"It was just an idea," said DiNozzo, not even bothering to argue the point he was so tired.

"Hello, are you Agent Gibbs?" asked a man and he looked up to see two men in suits looking at him.

"No, I am," said Gibbs, walking around the corner, McGee in tow.

DiNozzo watched the two men see McGee, saw McGee see them and say, "Sam? Dean?"

"Tim?" said the other two and Gibbs rounded on McGee and asked, "You know these two?"

"Yeah boss," said McGee still eyeing them, "we went to FLETC together."

"We're FBI," said the one with the shorter hair, "I'm Agent Jones and this is my partner Agent Walker."

"What does the FBI want?" asked Gibbs.

"We're here to…help with your case," said Agent Walker.

"Fornell send you?" asked Gibbs.

"No, my superior did," said Agent Jones, "You can contact him if you want."

He then handed Gibbs a card.

Gibbs took it grabbed his mobile and walked towards the elevator, "DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, watch them."

Once Gibbs was out of sight DiNozzo turned to the FBI agents and said, "So you're Dean and your Sam?"

"Yes," answered Dean.

"And you know Probie from FLETC?"

"That's right Tony, but I haven't seen them for a long time," answered McGee.

"That's funny," said Ziva, "McGee hasn't mentioned you before."

"You know me Ziva, I don't talk about the past. It isn't any of your business," said McGee defensively.

"Okay McDe-fence," said DiNozzo, "No need to snap."

"Dean, Sam," said McGee ignoring him, "How about you guys and I catch up and I can tell you about the case."

"Sounds great," said Dean, and they walked up the stairs towards a conference room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Wow, Tim," said Sam once they were alone in a conference room, "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Yeah, didn't you quit?" asked Dean.

"It's nice to see you too Dean," said Tim.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"I work here," said Tim, "What are you doing here?"

"We caught wind of a shape-shifter," said Sam, "And we followed the lead to a Petty Officer Denvin who was found a week ago."

"Yeah, he's our first vic," said Tim.

"If you knew it was a shifter, have you done anything about it?" asked Dean hopefully.

But Tim shook his head, "I've been doing my own little investigation of course but it's difficult with Gibbs always peering over my shoulder. The most I've managed to do is stop them from catching on too much," Tim told them.

"Well what _have_ you found?" asked Dean.

"All I've found is that the shape-shifter was Petty Officer Denvin and then he changed into…someone and he's killed Denvin's next door neighbour and then he killed Mathew Elkins, the boy from across the street," sighed Tim, "I'm glad you're here guys, I've been out of the game for a while and I don't know what I'm doing here."

Dean looked at Sam and said, "It's what we do."

N_C_I_S_S_U_P_E_R_N_A_T_U_R_A_L

Gibbs met Fornell at their usual meeting spot in the park. Fornell, as usual, greeted Gibbs and as usual Gibbs cut straight to the chase.

"Why is the FBI interfering with my case?" he asked.

"What case?" asked Fornell.

"Petty Officer Denvin," said Gibbs, hoping to trigger a reaction.

"I don't know anything about the FBI looking into you're case Gibbs," said Fornell, a frown creasing his brow.

"Then why are there two FBI agents at my office?" he asked.

"I don't know anything about it Gibbs. They weren't sent by me," said Fornell.

"I know that. They gave me their 'superiors' card," said Gibbs taking out the card he had been given.

"I don't know this guy," said Fornell, inspecting the card, "But I don't know everyone at the office Gibbs. This guy could be above my pay grade."

"McGee knows them," Gibbs informed him.

"Well if your man knows them, surely they can be trusted?"

And with that statement, Gibbs walked away throwing the card in the trash can as he went.

N*C*I*S*S*U*P*E*R*N*A*T*U*R*A*L

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and called out, "DiNozzo!"

"Yeah boss?"

"Have you caught up Jones and Walker?"

"Uh, yes boss."

"Good. McGee!"

"Yes boss?"

"Get down to Abby's lab and try to get into that computer. DiNozzo, take Jones and go to the crime scene. Check to see if we missed something."

There was a chorus of 'on it boss' and his agents moved out. That left him with Walker and Ziva.

"Ziva-"

"Retrace Denvin's statement," said Ziva.

"Walker, go over everything. Check to see if we missed something. Use McGee's computer," he told Walker and he went down to see Ducky.

N#C#I#S#S#U#P#E#R#N#A#T#U#R#A#L

DiNozzo studied Agent Jones studying the crime scene. He walked around, looking.

"You searching for something in particular?" he asked.

"I'm just lookin'."

That was the answer he got and then Jones looked up and said, "So where was the, uh, sludge found?"

"Just over there," said DiNozzo, pointing at the ground where traces could still be found.

Jones walked over to the spot he pointing at and looked across the street.

"So the boy, Elkins, could have seen something, if he was looking out the window?" he asked.

"Yeah. He could have," said DiNozzo, frowning.

"Why didn't you bring him in?" he asked.

"Didn't have cause. His parents were very protective of him. They hardly let us question him."

"But he might have seen something. That's got to be probable cause," said Jones.

"We were trying to get an arrest warrant when he died," informed DiNozzo.

Jones was doing something funny. He was thinking hard about something. And DiNozzo wanted to know what.

"Damn," he whispered, "Sam's normally better at this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?" asked DiNozzo.

"The whole, thinking things through, part. I'm more the…muscle than anything," said Jones, grinning.

"Well, maybe I can help, what are you trying to think through?"

Jones studied DiNozzo and then said, "The coroner said Denvin had been dead for a week right?"

"Yeah."

"But you have multiple witnesses saying that they saw him walking around after he was supposedly dead, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Have you figured out where he supposedly went?" asked Jones.

"No. McGee checked his phone records, credit cards, everything and there is nothing," said DiNozzo, "Maybe someone put hallucinogenics into the water or something."

Then Jones' phone rang and he walked away to answer it.

N_C_I_S_S_U_P_E_R_N_A_T_U_R_A_L

"What you got Sam?" asked Dean, walking away from Agent DiNozzo.

"Something weird," said Sam, "I checked through Denvin's phone records, credit cards-"

"Let me guess, nothing," said Dean.

"Not exactly," said Sam, "I checked his key card. He caught a cab, a week after he died."

"Where to?" he asked.

"An apartment block. Dean, we need to check this out."

"Contact Tim, get him to cover for us, I'm on my way back," said Dean.

NCISSUPERNATURAL

Gibbs went down to autopsy hoping Ducky would have something, anything for them.

"What do you have for me Duck?" he asked.

"The same results I had for you last time you came down here Jethro," said Ducky, "I've run the tests over and over again and still the result is the same, he died a week before he was found, nothing later and I swear that the sludge we found is human skin, though the test results say it is not!"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Despite my age, Jethro, I am not going senile. I am sure," said Ducky.

"Okay Ducky. I believe you. But that's just not possible," said Gibbs.

"I know Jethro. I know."

NCISSUPERNATURAL

Sam looked up from Tim's desk after hanging up.

"Um, Agent David?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes Agent Walker?" she answered politely.

"Which is the way to…Abby's lab?"

She told him and then, as Sam had suspected he would, she asked why.

"I need to talk to Tim," said Sam, "I'll be, er, right back. Thanks."

He followed her instructions and found what he thought was the right place. He hadn't been in many forensic rooms but even he knew the blaring music, and Goth woman wasn't the norm.

"Um, Tim?" asked Sam, knocking on the doorframe.

The Goth woman turned around, came up to him and said, "So you're the FBI guy."

"Um, yes?" he said uncertainly.

"Hmph," she said, turning and walked over to the computer and started to type. Tim got up and told him to come in. He introduced him to the woman who turned out to be Abby. She didn't look too happy with him.

"Abby, this is Sam. He's my friend," he said.

She scrutinized him for a moment before turning back to the machine, Tim looked at him and just shrugged.

"That computer still giving you trouble Timmy?" asked Abby, ignoring Sam.

"It had better not be," said a voice behind them, and they all jumped.

"Gibbs!" said Abby, smiling and giving him a hug, "The FBI aren't taking over our case are they?"

"No Abbs," said Gibbs, "You got something for me?"

"Why as a matter of fact, I do," she said.

She turned to the computer and started once more to type, "From the sludge I took the samples and figured out what it is."

"What?"

"It's human flesh!" she said happily.

"But you told me you found no DNA," said Gibbs.

"That's what's hinky, Gibbs, it has all the components of human flesh, but the DNA, which shouldn't be possible," said Abby.

"That's good work Abbs," said Gibbs, kissing her on the cheek and beginning to walk away.

"But that's not all Gibbs," said Abby, making Gibbs turn around.

"From the amount of sludge and the different components in the sludge, like hair etcetera I was able to construct an image of what it looked like before it became, well, sludge," and she clicked a few buttons and up popped a 3D image of Petty Officer Denvin.

"Tim, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure," said Tim and they walked into the hallway.

"Me and Dean have found something. Do you reckon you could cover for us?" he asked.

"What have you found?" Tim asked.

"The shifter went to an apartment a week after Denvin died, we want to check it out," said Sam.

Tim nodded, "I'll come with you. No way will Gibbs let you leave this building alone _and_ together."

"Okay, always good to have more backup."

Tim went and talked to his boss and they left the Navy Yard, meeting Dean at the car.

"Where is this apartment?" asked Dean who was driving.

"Just down there," said Tim.

They got there and Sam and Dean asked if anything fishy had gone on lately. His reply was a no. They were allowed up and eventually they concluded they'd need more information.

They were about to leave when Sam noticed something on one of the doors.

"Hey, Dean, Tim. This one's been broken into recently."

They knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Move," said Dean and he barged through to pick the lock. Once done, they moved forward into the apartment. It was a nice apartment, with high bookshelves and a typewriter on a desk in the lounge room.

The turned the corner into the dining room guns drawn. There, strapped to a chair was a man. He had been beaten around the head at one point and had a mark that was clearly demonic on his forehead.

"McGee?"

And for Sam and Dean everything went black.

…_**..**_

I know people wanted to see Bobby and Gibbs having a go at each other and I agree that would be awesome to write but it just didn't seem realistic to me. Sorry hope you all enjoyed the rest of the chapter. Review please!


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Sam and Dean woke up in a dark, damp and empty room. Looking around Dean saw that Tim was nowhere in sight.

Dean heard Sam moan behind him. They were tied together back to back. There weapons had been taken off them and both sported a concussion.

"Dean?" asked Sam.

"No I'm the boogeyman. Of course it's me!" snapped Dean.

"Sheesh I was just checking Dean," said Sam.

"Yeah well, we got bigger problems," said Dean.

"I can't believe Tim's the shapeshifter! How did we not notice?" said Sam.

"Maybe it had something to do with that weird tattoo on the real Tim's forehead," said Dean.

"It could…if only I had my laptop!" said Sam.

"Yeah well if we get out of here then we can look it up," said Dean, "Shit! The 'shifter is going to feed the NCIS agents some bullshit story! They're not going to realize we're gone!"

_**Back at NCIS…**_

"DiNozzo! Find out what this guy was doing! I don't care how many strings you have to pull. Ziva, go over his phone records and credit cards again. Make sure you haven't missed something. And McGee…where are those two FBI friends of yours?" demanded Gibbs, his temper the result of getting nowhere on this case.

"I've no idea Boss, they said something about meeting with their boss," said Tim.

"Ziva, try and get a hold of them when you can. McGee in the meantime I need you to get into that computer," ordered Gibbs.

"On it Boss," said McGee, with a nod. Knowing that his agents would be fine on their own for a while he left the bullpen and headed for the elevator to visit Ducky when he heard his mobile ring. One look at the caller ID was enough to tell him to change where he was going. Instead he headed to the Lab.

_**In the Bullpen…**_

McGee took a quick look around to make sure Gibbs was gone. He glanced at DiNozzo and Ziva. They were engrossed in their work. He cleared his throat in very McGee-like fashion and both of their heads turned towards him.

"I'm going to get more coffee," he said, "I'll be back."

"I never thought I'd say this Probie," said DiNozzo, "But now is not the time to go and get coffee. If Gibbs comes back and see's you gone, he'll kill you."

"Not if I bring him the good stuff from the bakers," he said.

"But that's two streets away," said Ziva, "You're going to walk all that way just for coffee when there's a perfectly good coffee machine just downstairs?"

"It's going to be a long night Ziva," said McGee, "and I don't think the coffee downstairs is going to cut it."

Ziva looked at DiNozzo and just shrugged.

"If you want to risk angering the boss McGee, you go ahead," said DiNozzo, "Oh and get me one too."

"And me," said Ziva.

"Will do," he said and walked off towards the elevator, a smile spreading across his face.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"Shit! How could I not have noticed!" yelled Dean.

"Noticed what? If this is about us not realising could you please get ov-"

"No it's not about that stupid," said Dean, "When I went to the crime scene with agent…uh…"

"DiNozzo," supplied Sam.

"Yeah, him. He said that Tim had checked over the records. Credit cards included," said Dean.

"But when we told him the information he acted like it was new to him. I know Tim, he wouldn't miss something likethat," said Sam.

"Exactly," said Dean.

"But that's good," said Sam.

"How is that good?" asked Dean.

"This means that the shifter's making mistakes," said Sam, "I'm sure Tim's team will figure it out soon enough."

"Oh yeah? And what will they do then hey? Put it in lockup? It'll just change forms again," said Dean.

"It kept Tim alive," said Sam, "And they normally kill they're victims. Who knows what it will do."

_****_

"What'd'ya got Abbs," said Gibbs striding into the Lab. Abby was in front of her computers pacing back and forth, a frown creasing her forhead.

"We've got a problem Gibbs," she said, "Well I think it may be a problem but I need you to tell me I'm wrong and that it isn't one and that it's all in my head because I don't want it to be a problem."

"What problem?" asked Gibbs.

"The computer Gibbs," said Abby.

"What about it?" asked Gibbs.

"Well when McGee left I thought I'd give it a go, you know, help lighten Timmy's load. It was raelly getting to him you know, not being able to get into it-"

"The point, Abbs," said Gibbs before the rant continued any further.

"And I…well I did. Get into it that is," she said.

"What's in it?" asked Gibbs.

"What's in it is part of the problem," said Abby, "but a big part of the problem is that it was easy."

"Easy?"

"To get into the computer," she elaborated, "Too easy. I don't care how much work Timmy's got he should have been able to fix it and hack in ten minutes."

Gibbs frowned. That was a problem, "What else Abby? What's on the computer?"

"Pictures," she said and she turned to her computer and put one of them up on the big screen. It was in Denvin's back yard, and standing there, face looking straight into the camera was McGee.


	5. Chapter 4

Tim opened his eyes lazily. The last couple of times he'd woken up he had been alone, tied up and weak. This time when he woke up, he was still tied up, still weak but this time he had company.

"Well, well, well. Look who's awake," said the Shifter.

"Not the first time I've woken up," said Tim.

"I know," said the Shifter, "Do you remember me Timothy McGee?"

"How could I forget," said Tim.

The shifter smiled. He looked like Tim, but his smile was anything but Tim's. It had a hard edge to it that he recognized.

"What have you done?" he asked.

"Well, you should be convicted of five murders very soon," said the Shifter, "Or you'll be on the run your whole life. Either way, your life is going to be miserable."

He walked over to Tim and leaned over, his face inches from Tim's, "You shouldn't have stopped hunting me Tim."

"I heard something," said Tim, "Who came to my apartment."

"Oh that was Sam and Dean Winchester," said the Shifter, "I'm going to have some fun with them too before I kill them."

"Sam and Dean? When…"

"They came here a couple of days ago," he said.

"They caught your trail," said Tim happily, "You're getting slack."

"No. I'm not," said the Shifter with a grin.

Tim felt something drop in his stomach, "You brought them here on purpose."

"I couldn't resist luring them here too," said the Shifter, "What with the bounty on their heads."

Tim just stared at the Shifter with hatred in his eyes.

The Shifter stood and said, "Did I mention that the death toll is about to become six?"

Then he watched as the Shifter picked _his_ cell and dial Sarah's number.


	6. Chapter 5

"Are you sure this wasn't forged Abby?" asked Tony as he surveyed the video.

"I'm sure," said Abby.

"Besides," pointed out Ziva, "What purpose would the boy have for forging it?"

"I don't know Ziva!" snapped Tony, "I just don't want Probie to be a murderer is all, but you all seem to!"

"Hey!" cried out Abby with a sob, "I don't want Timmy to be a murderer either but this photo is real as are the ten others I found."

"It explains why McGee took so long to get into the computer," said Ziva.

"But this is _McGee_ we're talking about!" said Tony.

"I know DiNozzo," said Gibbs walking into the lab and locking the door behind him with a click.

"Sit," he told them and they all obliged.

"This stays between us," he said immediately, "Just until we get some more evidence agreed?"

There was a chorus of assent.

"Good," he said, "Abby I need you to see if there's anything else on that computer, then I need you to go through McGee's home computer."

"I can't do that without McGee's hardrive," said Abby immediately.

"Tony go to McGee's house and get his computer. Take a look around while you're there. Ziva, go through everything that I've had McGee do. He could've been hiding something."

They set immediately to work. Tony went down to his car, Abby went through more of the computer while she waited for McGee's hard drive and Ziva and Gibbs went up to the bullpen.

An hour later and Ziva just kept finding bits of information that McGee should have told Gibbs. None of it helped them much though, it only backed up the witness statements that he was alive when he should have been dead.

"Gibbs," called out Ziva once more, "I was going over Denvin's credit card records and it says here that he took a cab, a week after he died."

"Where'd it go?"

Ziva looked that up and then turned towards her boss, "To McGee's apartment."

Gibbs started to get the feeling in his gut that he always got when they were close to solving something.

"What ever happened to those FBI agents?" he asked.

"They went to see their superior didn't they?" said Ziva.

"And we haven't seen them since they went to go check something out with McGee," said Gibbs.

"You think McGee may have done something to them?"

Gibbs didn't answer. He grabbed his gun and cell phone and went to the elevator.


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay! I'm updating! Sorry for the slowness. Writer's Block's a bitch.**

He had put Sarah into the room with them an hour ago. Tim had pretended to be unconscious for the best part of an hour, every part of his body screaming for him to help his sister.

But remain silent he did. Even when Tony arrived he kept quiet. But then the shifter left. And Tony began to wake up.

"Ngg," he moaned, "My head."

"You alright Tony?" asked McGee.

"Why would you care? You're the one that knocked me out McMurderer!" he said.

"Tony open your eyes," said McGee.

"No."

"Just open your eyes Tony," said Sarah, surprising McGee.

"You're awake?" he said.

"No genius, I'm sleep talking," said Sarah.

"Oh so you're both in on this! That's nice! Got a family business going."

"Tony if you'd just shut up and open your eyes you'd see that we're tied up too!" snapped Sarah.

Tony did open his eyes this time and looked around.

"Woah! What happened to your face McGee?" he asked.

"Oh so it's McGee now, not McMurderer," said McGee.

"Don't start fighting," said Sarah, "So. Shape-shifter?"

"Yep."

"What?"

**I know, it's short as. It could be classed as a drabble! But with this awkward chapter out of the way and now having decided what's going to happen (finally!) the updates will be a LOT quicker. **


	8. Chapter 7

Using the combined abilities he'd learnt as a hunter and as a NCIS agent, McGee was able to free himself. Once he had done so, he untied Tony and his sister.

"So what were you and Sarah going on about back in your apartment?" asked Tony as they ran from the building.

"Tony, can we talk about this later?" asked McGee, trying to wipe off the mark on his forehead.

"I think now is as good a time as any," said Tony, "After all, we are running away from you're evil twin are we not?"

"Tony, shut it," said Sarah.

When the shifter got back to the apartment he was furious to find the captives gone. He threw books on the ground with fury, kicked furniture over in frustration.

Once he had calmed down he reasoned with himself. All was not lost yet. He knew where they would go.

And so he headed for the NCIS Headquarters.


	9. Chapter 8

"So I was thing, how is any of this possible?" asked Abby, pacing back and forth in front of Gibbs's desk. "Timmy would never do such a thing. He's too sweet and kind and innocent."

"Abby," said Gibbs, standing up and holding her still. "Why did you come up here?"

"To tell you that-"

But before she could complete what she was saying, Gibbs's phone rang, showing Tony as the caller.

"What took you so long DiNozzo?"

"_Boss, it's McGee."_

Gibbs immediately signalled to Ziva, who was sitting at her desk to trace the call.

"McGee. Where are you?"

"_That's not important. Boss-"_

"Where's DiNozzo and those brats!"

Gibbs and Ziva looked up from their computers and were completely gobsmacked to see McGee, standing in front of them. He looked windswept and worn. And very, very angry.

"_Gibbs? You there? Did you hear what I said? Who's there?"_

"McGee."

"_Yeah, what?"_

"No, that's who's here."

"_Crap! Boss, you can't let him leave! Sarah, DiNozzo and I will be there to explain everything as soon as we can!"_

Gibbs hung up the phone and turned to his agent. Abby was staring at McGee with wide eyes, both surprised and afraid.

McGee's expression was changing fast from furious to worried. It looked like he had only just realized what he had walked into. Gibbs knew he had to do something, but for once was at a loss of what to do.

"McGee," he said when he had found his voice. "You are under arrest for the murder of Petty Officer Denvin."

He went to grab his arm, so as to put the cuffs on his wrists, but McGee jerked back, a piece of his skin coming off in Gibbs' hand as he did so.

Gibbs dropped it as DiNozzo, Sarah, Tim and those two FBI agents that went missing burst from the elevator. All were armed with various weapons.

Ziva drew her weapon in alarm as Tim shouted- causing everyone in the almost deserted bullpen to look at him- "Get out of the way!"


	10. Chapter 9

McGee fired off some shots but the shifter ducked and ran to the elevator. McGee and Sarah ran past the shocked faces of the people in the bullpen but they didn't get to the elevator in time.

"Where is he headed?" asked Sarah.

"Autopsy," said McGee running for the stairs. As he raced down the stairs he heard more than one set of footsteps following him. But he didn't care. His life was ruined, but no one else was going to die because of this thing.

When they reached the autopsy there was a pile of mush in the corridor.

"Damn it!" said McGee, "He could be anyone by now!"

"What are you going on about!" yelled Gibbs from behind him, his gun pointed in his direction.

"Just listen to me boss. This thing, it's called a Shape-Shifter. It has the ability to look like anyone. And when it changes form it sheds its skin."

"That's impossible," said Ziva.

"It's not," said Sarah.

"When did Sarah come into this?" asked Gibbs.

"Oh, she was tied up in McGee's apartment with me and McGee," said DiNozzo.

Gibbs lifted his gun higher and said calmly, "Explain."

"There isn't any time," said Sarah.

"He's changed into someone else," said McGee. "He doesn't look like me anymore. We have to find him and kill him."

"We'll handle that," said Director Vance from behind them. He spoke as if he was talking to a very mentally disturbed person. "You and Sarah can go to-"

Bang! They all jumped at the sound of the door to the stairwell hitting the wall.

"Where is it?" asked Sam, wielding his gun.

"It's me Dean," said McGee. "He's shedded."

"Shit," cursed Dean. "Okay we need to split up and look for it. You lot need to get out of here."

"I am the Director of NCIS and-"

"I am not going anywhere!"

"Look," said Sam. "You're all in danger. Dean, Tim, Sarah and I know how to handle it and we have the right equipment."

"So in other words, we don't give a damn who you are, if you don't get out of here now, you're all dead."

"Is that a threat?" said DiNozzo.

"Screw this," said McGee. He took off, ignoring the shouting behind him. He went into autopsy and saw the Palmer and Ducky were both unconscious on the floor.

"Where the hell did he go?" he mumbled.

"Probie," said Tony bursting into the room with everyone else. "You cannot run off like that!"

"'Probie'?" asked Sam. "Really Tim?"

"Shut up," said Tim.

"This has gone on long enough," said Vance. "David, is Doctor Mallard and Palmer alright?"

"Yes. They are just unconscious," said Ziva.

"One of them could be the shifter," said Sam.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"It's happened before," said Dean. "We're well versed in Shifter tactics."

"Enough!" shouted Vance. At once they stopped talking and looked at him. "It's obvious we have some kind of intrusion. That I think we can all agree on. Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo, Agent David and myself will handle it. Agent McGee, you will escort these men to a conference room and for the love of god, someone take the gun off Miss McGee!"

"Sorry man," said Sam. "No can do."

"Where are we?" asked Dean.

"Agent McGee!" said Vance. "Follow your orders."

McGee looked at Vance and said with a pained expression on his face, "I can't do that Director."

"Well then, in light of recent evidence and your insubordination I have no choice but to relieve you of your duties," said Vance.

"McGee," said Gibbs, "Do what Vance says."

"No, boss," said McGee.

He turned to Dean and said, "The drawers. This is the morgue. What better way to hide than as a body?"

"Good thinking Tim," said Sam.

"Tim," said Ziva, "I need you to give me your gun."

"Not a chance Ziva," said McGee.

"Probie," said DiNozzo, "Please."

He ignored them. One by one they opened the drawers for signs of the shape shifter by taking out a silver knife and laying it against each of their chests.

"Is there any other way out of here?" asked Sarah.

"No," said McGee.

They all turned to look at Palmer and Ducky.

Then quicker than they could blink Palmer jumped up and knocked Ziva over. He ran for McGee, leaping from table to table. All four raised their guns and fired.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**The next chapter should be up soon, but in the meantime please review! This is the gift I give to my readers for Christmas. I want to know if you liked it!**


End file.
